


I will not love for the sake of loving, but I will love because of you

by SanityisOverrated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYONE IS ALIVE OKAY YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE AT THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUR, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pack Feels, and I don't know if I want to spoil what happens, and in college, even if it's pretty obvious, everyone is growing up, except the evil guys, per usual, pure fluff, read on!, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack enjoys a rare evening together when they're not running for their lives or busy with college. Based about 3 years after they've graduated high school, with Stiles and Derek having been together since Senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not love for the sake of loving, but I will love because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I was in the midst of trying to complete one chapter of another Sterek fic I'm working on, and saw [this](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/65135199408/i-will-not-love-for-the-sake-of-loving-but-i) post. Combined with the music I was listening to (Man of Steel soundtrack, #14.) I had to write something to get the ache out of my chest. Hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving, for you Americans, and enjoy this little ficlet!

It was dusk, the summer sun sending it's last rays out over the treetops. A hawk wheeled lazily overhead, drifting around the edges of a plume of smoke that came from a barbecue below. There were people gathered, everyone conversing and laughing as they enjoyed being alive, and having each other.

They were Pack, humans and wolves alike. Standing in the backyard of the refurbished Hale house, easy laughter once again echoing inside and around it. Scott clapped Stiles on the shoulder as he passed him with a tray of burgers that he had just taken off the grill. Allison trailed after him with a smile, belly just beginning to show.

"Hey, make sure my dad gets the veggie one!" Stiles yelled after him.  
"Don't worry, I think Melissa's got your back." Derek chuckled, coming up behind him and pulling Stiles back against his chest.  
"Just because they're dating and I've finally got someone on my side doesn't mean I'm going to slack off on making sure my dad eats healthy you know." Stiles grumbled, leaning against Derek with easy familiarity. 

"Well, at least they started before you left for college, otherwise I know you would've been down here more than you already were." Derek said with amusement.

"Hey! That sounds like you're complaining. Think about how much sex we wouldn't have had if I hadn't come down as often as I did." Stiles cried out, wiggling around in Derek's grip until he was facing him, ignoring the chorus of groans that came from his family and pack. 

"Get a room!" Erica cried from inside the house. Stiles just grinned into Derek's eyes, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend of 4 years. He'd be getting his degree and moving back home next year, and couldn't wait.  


"Well, what do you say? Should we escape and find ourselves someplace more secluded?" Stiles said suggestively. Derek just snorted and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the woods, following a path they walked often when they sought a moment away from the rest of the pack. Stiles didn't notice how closely everyone was watching them, or the smiles they shared.  


"Where are you leading me, O fearsome Alpha?" Stiles asked curiously as Derek headed deeper into the forest. He had branched off from the familiar trail that Stiles knew and seemed to have a destination in mind.  


"That would ruin the surprise, just wait and see for yourself." Derek told him, glancing back with fond amusement in his eyes. Stiles sighed and shook his head, but followed him, losing himself in watching Derek's back and shoulders move as he walked, occasionally twisting to escape a low hanging branch before looking back and making sure Stiles did the same. It was quiet between them, but a tame, settled, silence that was practiced in the ease with which it flowed around them. Three years in college had dulled the sharp edge of Stiles' ADHD, as well as his hyperactivity, although he still took Adderall.  


Derek stopped suddenly, and Stiles plowed right into his back, lost in thought. Derek caught him as he flailed backwards, about to fall on his ass. He was laughing quietly, small chuckles that seemed to come from deep in his throat. Stiles glared at him and shoved him away halfheartedly, mumbling stuff under his breath he knew Derek could hear.  


_'Stupid alpha sourwolves with their stupid perfect balance.'_  


Derek smiled and cleared his throat. Stiles fell silent, wondering if that was a hint of nervousness he saw in Derek's eyes.  


"I wanted to show you something, but I need you to close your eyes and trust me." Derek said, looking at Stiles and then away. Stiles blinked, not sure when the last time he'd seen Derek this nervous was. It had to be back when he was in high school.  


"Alright." He said slowly, before closing his eyes and holding out his hand. Derek gently took his hand and stepped forward, making sure Stiles was following before he continued slowly. Stiles wondered what he'd hear if he had werewolf hearing, because if the gentle thrum under his palm was Derek's pulse, then it was rather high for what he knew was a resting werewolf's heart rate.  


Stiles heard Derek take a deep breath before he stopped. There were hands on his shoulders, turning him a certain way, encouraging him forward a few steps. The sun was warm on his face and he felt Derek step away. He waited, holding his breath until he realized that wasn't going to do him any good and released it in a rush.  


"Alright, open your eyes." Derek said quietly. Stiles did so, holding up a hand to shield himself from the glare of the sun, and gasped. They were on an overhand that overlooked the Hale house, with the city glimmering in the distance as night fell and the lights came on.  


"Stiles."  


Derek's voice sounded from behind him and he turned around slowly, a grin on his face that quickly faded as he saw Derek kneeling on the ground barely a step behind him, looking up at him earnestly with a small box being held up.  
  


Stiles could count on one hand the number of times that Derek had driven him speechless by making a romantic gesture. That was after four years together. It hadn't been easy. Hell, Stiles had doubted they'd last through his first year of college. The pivotal moment had been when Stiles had called Derek drunk at 2am and Derek had driven two hours to make sure he made it back to his dorm safely. Stiles remembered waking up the next morning and seeing Derek asleep beside him, still in his clothes, and feeling his chest ache as he realized how much he loved the man whose face looked five years younger when he slept. 

"I know it hasn't been easy, _will_ never **be** easy. I won't promise anything like that. About all I can promise is that I'll love you as long as I live, and want to share the rest of my life with you by my side, guiding the pack and taking care of all of us. I can't imagine a life without you in it, not anymore. I thought I had lost the ability to love anyone, to be loved by anyone, until you proved me wrong. I am better with you than I will ever be without you. Will you marry me?"

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it before falling to his knees in front of Derek. He leaned forward until his forehead was touching Derek's and cradled his jaw in his hands.  
"You went to all this trouble for me?" he whispered, tears blurring his gaze. Derek nodded his head yes, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. 

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, yes, I will stay by your side, share my life with you, take care of our pack, and spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, because you are worth it." Stiles whispered fiercely, closing his eyes as well. Stiles heard a snap as the little jewelry box closed, then there was something cold and metal being slipped onto his finger. A tear leaked out and Derek made a destroyed sound before grabbing him and burying his face in Stiles shoulder.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes, Stiles burying his head in Derek's neck and putting a stranglehold on his emotions so he didn't break down. Derek finally relaxed, drawing back before kissing Stiles. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's shoulders and broke away with a gasp, burying a laugh of exhilaration in his chest. 

"We should get back to the others. I told them what I was going to do." Derek said quietly. Stiles looked up at him and paused. Derek was smiling softly at him and it took his breath away. 

Derek rocked back and stood up, extending a hand to help Stiles up. 

"So that's what Scott was being weird about!" Stiles said suddenly, connecting the dots during the lull. Derek groaned and dragged Stiles closer, until their shadows made one silhouette. 

"I didn't plan on telling him, was just going to ask your father, but Scott overheard." Derek grumbled into his neck. Stiles grinned at how resigned Derek sounded. "You know, if my dad marries Melissa, you'll actually be related to him in a very roundabout way." 

Derek just heaved a sigh before kissing Stiles' forehead. "Roundabout enough that I'm not worried about it catching." He muttered with a smile as he led Stiles out of the clearing and back towards where their family and pack waited to celebrate with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. The art belongs to [this](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/) lovely person, who was kind enough to let me use it in my fic. Yay or nay on putting it where it was, instead of somewhere at the end or beginning?  
> Also the title, which goes along with the picture, so really, they deserve so much credit. Thanks for letting me use your art, and I hope you don't mind that I used the words as a title ^^;  
> Dear lord, I don't know whether to tag this with marriage proposal or not. If you think I should, dear readers, then let me know and I will!  
> This is self edited, and I started working on it somewhere around 3am. It is now 6am. Please forgive any glaring errors and let me know so I can fix them :)  
> My thanks to everyone who reads this. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://theravingredhead.tumblr.com).


End file.
